1. Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to microelectronic devices and packages, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relate to operation of a solid state drive with a system-in-package.
2. Background Art
Multi-chip assemblies can provide greater integration and enhanced function in a single package. Integration of IC devices fabricated by different process flows into a single package is possible, and can pave the way for system-in-package (SIP) solutions. In addition to the aforementioned benefits, these SIP or multi-chip packages may exhibit reduced form factors, perhaps including both a smaller overall height as well as a smaller footprint—e.g., the surface area occupied by the package on a next-level component, such as a circuit board—as compared to a similar system having multiple, separate components mounted on a circuit board or other substrate.